


The Teacher's Assistant

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad relationship between Dean and his father, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, College Student Dean, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, Grad Student Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Student Teacher Castiel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not out.  Thanks to an abusive, homophobic father he has stayed hidden, deep in the closet until one day he finally opens up to Charlie.  When she asks him if he has a crush he tells her to drop the subject.  Little does she know that he has a huge crush on their Professor's teaching assistant, Castiel.  </p><p>And of course no matter how much Dean pleads with her to stay out of his business, she just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> So I admit, I got a little carried away with this one and it came out WAY longer than I expected it to be, but I was having fun writing it. I do hope you all enjoy.
> 
> The topic was: Your current relationship, if single, discuss that too.
> 
> I hope you like this one...

“Dean, I have the perfect girl for you to meet…”

Dean cringed. He hated when people said that.

“Not interested.” He shot a glare in his friend’s direction but she was undeterred.

“But she’s perfect! Long, dark hair, killer body…”

Charlie didn’t even get to finish her description before Dean was holding up a hand to cut her off.

“I hate to break it to you, Red, but I’m really, really not interested.”

She frowned but he could still see the wheels turning in her head. He turned his attention back to the paper he was trying to finish for his Advanced Psych course. 

“Dean.”

He didn’t want to look up. Her wheels were in overdrive now.

“I’m busy.” He grumbled.

“Dean!” 

It was hard to ignore her when she got on a certain train of thought. And he knew exactly where this train was letting off. With a sigh he looked up from his text book and turned to see her staring hard at him.

“Do you even like girls?” She asked. It was just now dawning on her that never once had she seen him be any kind of intimate with any of the girls he knew.

Yep, he knew this question was coming. He’d made it this far keeping his orientation a secret, but Charlie’s gaydar was infallible. There was no avoiding her.

“Sure. They’re fine and dandy.” He looked her right in the eye. “As friends.”

She gasped, her eyes growing round as saucers as she slapped both hands over her mouth in surprise. He rolled his eyes and went back to making the notes necessary for the assignment.  
“I’ve known you for years!” She gasped as she dropped her hands.

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” He mumbled as he jotted down another note.

“I should have known!” She whined.

“No, you really shouldn’t have. I made a point of not telling anyone.” He grabbed his highlighter and marked a few important lines in his textbook.

“Dean, I’m your best friend, why didn’t you tell me?” She reached out to touch his arm and he decided to finally deal with this, otherwise she wouldn’t let the issue drop.

“You know how my dad is. There’s no way I could have come out. It was easier to bury my own thoughts and needs, and just work on cars and my grades. Still is.” He shrugged. His dad had disowned him anyway, for other reasons, so it was rather silly that he wasn’t allowing himself to relax and be himself. 

“But Dean, don’t you want to date? Isn’t there anyone you’re interested in?” She asked. His mind immediately went to cerulean eyes, a perpetual 5 o’clock shadow, and messy, dark hair but he quickly pushed that thought away. There was no way that was ever going to happen, so he may as well not even entertain the fantasy.

“Oh…I know that look! There is someone you’re interested in!” She was practically bouncing in her seat.

“No, there really isn’t. Nothing that would ever work out, anyway, so drop it.” He frowned and buried his face back in his work. Having crushes on your teacher’s assistant was pointless. School was out in three weeks anyway and he’d probably never see the man again. He felt a nearly painful, heavy feeling at that thought.

“Dean, why wouldn’t it work? How do you know he doesn’t like you back?” She asked.

“It just wouldn’t, ok? For several reasons. Won’t see him again after school lets out anyway.” God she could be a persistent little shit when she wanted to be!

Of course the wheels were turning again. He could practically hear them.

“Dean, do you like one of your teachers?”

He stiffened and that was all the answer she needed.

“Oh, I understand. But they’re people too, and maybe he’d be interested back. Who is it?” 

He shook his head. “Drop it, Char. I’m not interested.” He shot her a warning look, not that she would ever heed it.

“Ok, Dean. For now, I’ll drop it. But I’m not done with you.”

Of course she wasn’t…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Professor Morgan paced at the front of the class going over the materials for the coming final, Castiel busied himself with grading the papers from the latest assignment. He had read the paper by Dean Winchester three times already. It was fantastic. So well written, detailed and fact filled that he intended to show it to the professor when class was over and see if they couldn’t get it into the school’s monthly Psych publication. It had nothing to do with the major crush he’d been sporting since he’d first laid eyes on the man three months prior. Dean had proven himself to be quite intelligent with a thirst for knowledge that rivaled even Castiel’s own. The fact that he was absolutely the most gorgeous thing he’d ever laid eyes on was a moot point. He lifted his head, finding Dean easily among the throng of students and not for the first (Or even the fiftieth) time, he found forest green eyes watching him. He found himself wondering more and more about Dean Winchester. It would be considered unethical to ask the man out while he was still in this class, but this was Castiel’s last year. Next year he was taking on a student teacher position at another university, and there was nothing stopping him from telling Dean that he liked the man, and asking him to dinner. He offered a smile and though Dean did smile back, his cheeks reddened and he dropped his eyes back to his paper. The redhead next to Dean was watching him now, eyes narrowed as though she were thinking hard. Suddenly her eyes widened and she was leaning over to whisper to Dean. Clearly the man wanted nothing to do with what she was saying because he looked upset as he tried to gently push her back. The next time she looked up, she was looking _right at_ Castiel. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, or what it meant when she grinned and winked at him. He tilted his head in confusion. Perhaps later he could ask…He had to look at the student manifest…Celeste, what the smile and wink was for.

When class ended Castiel caught the professor before he left.

“Sir? I have a paper that I think you should review. I think it would be worth it to put in the next edition of Psych Monthly.” He held the paper out and the professor accepted it.

“Dean Winchester, eh? Isn’t he the one that has been turning in the most well written papers all semester?” He asked.

“Yes, sir, but I think you’ll be especially impressed by this one.” Castiel was sure the professor would feel the same way about it that he did.

“Alright. It’s free period and I’m starving, but I’ll read it tonight.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. Professor Morgan was good about doing what he said he would, and if he said he would read the paper, he absolutely would.

“Alright, I’ll see you back here at two thirty. Have a nice lunch, Castiel.” The professor said as he grabbed his bag and started for the door. 

“You as well, sir.” His eyes followed the teacher up the stairs until he noticed a familiar head of flaming red hair standing in the doorway. She said something to the professor before coming down the stairs.

“Castiel, hi. I’m Charlie.” She held out her hand and he shook it.

“Your name on the list is Celeste, isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes, but no one calls me that, not even my mother. I go by Charlie.” 

“Well, very nice to meet you, Charlie. Is there something I can help you with?” He began sliding papers into his messenger bag. Sixty four students in class and he still had twenty seven papers to grade.

“Ok, I know you don’t know me from Adam, but…my friend Dean? He likes you. Like, a lot.” She blurted.

Castiel felt his stomach do an excited flip. Dean liked him? He made a point of keeping his expression neutral.

“Charlie, he’s a student.” He slid his laptop in on top of the papers and gathered his pens.

“I know, and he’s convinced that once this class is over, he’ll never see you again, so he figured it wasn’t worth it to pursue anything with you later down the line. But I was wondering something. I see you looking at him a lot. Do you like him too?” She asked. He turned away from her so she wouldn’t see how red his face was, but she came around to stand in front of him.

“You _do_ like him! I knew it!” She clapped her hands excitedly.

“Please, shh!” He looked around nervously. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of being gay. It was that he was worried Professor Morgan would overhear and feel he was being bias about the paper.

“Are you gay? It’s totally cool if you are, cause I am too.” She hopped up on the desk and swung her legs as she waited for an answer.

“Quite persistent, aren’t you?” He asked dryly.

“Dean says the same thing. And yes, I am. So, are you?”

“If you must know, yes.” He shoved the last of his things into his bag and started for the door. She followed right on his heels.

“I’ve been friends with Dean almost since kindergarten. He’s my best friend in the world and I know practically everything there is to know about him. But I just found out that he’s gay like two days ago.” She sounded sad and he turned to look at her.

“I’m sure he had his reasons for not saying anything. It’s not a slight against you. I didn’t come out to my family until last year, myself. My father is a preacher and was less than thrilled about it, but he has come to terms with it. Mostly.” He told her.

“Not Dean. His father was an abusive alcoholic that blamed him for everything growing up. He was the one to raise his younger brother when his dad was too drunk to work or feed them. I practically lived at their house as a kid and I was witness to a great many things in the Winchester house, but never once did I suspect that he liked guys. I get why he didn’t say anything. His dad was a Meta douche, ended up disowning Dean and his brother over something completely unrelated, but I guess the stigma still clings to him. I…tried to set him up with a friend the other day. A girl. I’ve been trying to for years now to get him to go out with someone, _anyone_. I feel like such an ass.” She had fallen in step next to him as he left the Psych building and started for the main building where the cafeteria was.

“You didn’t know. It was kind of you to care about your friend and his happiness. He should be thankful to have a friend like you. I would be.” He admitted. She smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. There was still sadness there.

“Thank you. I know he loves me like a sister. I love him and Sam like brothers. I just wish I’d known so I could have avoided trying to force people on him that he had no interest in.” 

“But you know now, so consider that. Forcing someone onto someone else usually leads to resentment. Introductions are one thing, but shoving them together? It’s a disaster in the making.” He held open the door to the main building for her and followed her inside. “Do you have another class right now?” 

“No. I’m done for the day. Dean went to History, it’s why he’s not here with me.” She replied as they started for the cafeteria. “Am I bothering you?”

“No, not at all. Actually, I usually eat lunch alone. You’re welcome to join me though.” He smiled and she smiled back. It was a little brighter this time.

“Ok. And you’re right. I won’t try to force Dean on you. But you’re the first person I’ve ever known him to be attracted to, and I thought maybe…” She shrugged sheepishly.

“I understand what you’re saying.” He said as they got in line. After selecting their food and paying, they found a table and sat down.

“So you’re sure Dean likes me? This isn’t just your own guessing?” He asked.

She giggled and pointed her fork at him. “So you _do_ like him.”

He blushed and ducked his head, but she could still see his shy smile. “Perhaps I find him attractive, but attraction is not everything. I do find him to be highly intelligent, but I’m basing that on the papers he turns in. I know nothing about him otherwise. Why don’t we find something else to talk about though? I’d like to learn about Dean on his terms, and only if he’s willing. It wouldn’t be fair if I knew everything about him before I even got a chance to ask him out.”

Charlie clapped her hands excitedly. They liked each other! That was more than she could have hoped for. She thought for a moment, trying to come up with a topic that was not revolving around Dean. 

“Oh! Do you play video games?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean became suspicious of Charlie the second week after his revelation. She had stopped walking him to history so that she could drool over the girl Bella that he sat next to. This particular day he decided to skip history since he had already completed his final and though he left with the rest of the class, he lingered, waiting for Charlie to come out. When she didn’t, he leaned around the open door to peek in. The professor had left by the door at the back and Charlie was sitting on Castiel’s desk, laughing at something he was saying. He had a huge smile on his face that made Dean’s heart beat fasted to see. What were they doing together? A horrid thought occurred to him.

Was she trying to set him up? 

He was going to _kill_ her! 

When Castiel gathered up his bag and she hopped down from his desk, Dean took that as his cue to leave. He’d find out what she was up to later. There was a bathroom down the hall and he ducked into it, leaning back against the door to wait until they were gone. He heard them as they passed by.

“So if you use the Katana blade you actually earn master points…”

Dean frowned. They were talking…video games? He had expected Charlie to be trying to convince Castiel to go out with him, not talking video games. He caught a snippet of what Castiel was saying in return before they were out of earshot.

“And master points, they’ll help me advance to the next level?”

Dean opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall. Well that was weird. Charlie had buddied up suddenly with the man he’d tried not to openly drool over since he’d first laid eyes on him at the beginning of the semester. She’s noticed him looking at Castiel a few weeks earlier and teased him about it, but he had brushed her off. Sometimes he hated how perceptive she could be. But hey, if friendship was her only motive for talking to the man of Dean’s dreams, he wouldn’t begrudge her that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last week seemed to drag. Dean had the rest of his finals and he was exhausted from all of the studying. He was pulling a solid 3.8 GPA and if he aced the last of his tests, he’d graduate with a near 4.0 GPA. (Take _that_ John Winchester!) Dean had already finished two finals that day before he staggered into his Psych class. Charlie was already in her seat, snoring softly. He nudged her as he sat down, startling her.

“What!” she cried a bit too loudly. Dean snickered and she shot him a dirty look.

“Asshole.”

“You were snoring.” He said, grinning.

“I got maybe an hour of sleep last night. After this test I’m going back to my dorm and crashing for a week.” She groaned and grabbed the cup of coffee on her desk.

“Same. I already took my history and chemistry last week. I’m exhausted.” Dean yawned. He perked up when he noticed Castiel walking in.

“Oh, crap. I can’t go home and go to bed.” She hissed.

“Why? You’ll be done, technically graduated since they’re no possible way for you to have failed with your grades, so why can’t you just go back to your room and sleep?” He asked. When Castiel smiled at her, she smiled back before turning her attention to Dean.

“I have to drop by his house tonight and help Castiel download Fallout four. He bought it but it didn’t load right. Maybe I can squeeze in a nap beforehand…” She muttered the last part more to herself than anything. 

“Since when are you two friends?” He asked. She shrugged.

“I approached him one day and we just started talking. Found out he likes video games, Star Wars, and he’s a Potterhead. We talk for hours at a time. He’s almost as much fun to hang out with as you.” 

“Oh. That’s…cool.” Maybe he was a little disappointed after all that she wasn’t talking him up.

“Alright class, we’re about to get started here. Castiel is going to pass out the tests. Please refrain from talking for the duration of class. When you’re finished, please bring your test up and place them face down on the desk. You are free to leave at that point, and I wish you all the success in the world. For those of you graduating this year, congratulations. The rest of you, maybe I’ll see you again next year, preferably for one of the other courses I teach!” Professor Morgan motioned to Castiel who was standing with a stack of tests. He nodded and quickly began dispersing them. Dean was surprised to see him handing each one out individually rather than passing a stack down the line. When he got to where Dean and Charlie sat he smiled. Again Dean felt his heart begin to beat faster and his stomach doing a nervous flip. He placed a test down in front of each of them before moving on to the next student.

Dean turned his attention to the test, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly before reading the first question. As much as he wanted to sneak peeks at Castiel, he needed to focus. He wanted to ace this test. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean rubbed at his eyes. Six pages so far, and he had given a lengthy, detailed answer to every single question. His hand ached from all of the writing. One more page and he could leave, go back to his dorm and crash for the next twenty four hour hours. He yawned as he flipped to the last page. When he looked down at the paper he inhaled sharply.

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1447800186.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

Charlie looked over at him curiously. When she saw what was on the paper her eyes widened. Slowly Dean tore his eyes away from the paper and looked up. Castiel had been sitting quietly at his desk grading papers but he looked up when he heard Dean gasp. There was a twinkle in his eye and he smiled shyly up at him. Dean looked down at the paper again before looking up at Castiel again. He swallowed hard as he looked up again, green eyes meeting Castiel’s blue ones. Even from this far away he could see the hope that was in them. He choked down his nerves and gave a curt nod, forcing a smile that he hoped didn’t look like a grimace. Charlie made a strange noise next to him and when he looked over at her she had a huge grin plastered to her face as she finished the last of her test.

Dean stood up on shaky legs and after detaching the piece of paper with Castiel’s note and slipping it into his pocket, he took his test down to the front of the class. He was acutely aware of those blue eyes watching him as he approached the desk. Professor Morgan was sitting at his own desk in the corner typing away on his laptop, effectively ignoring everyone in the class. Dean stopped in front of the desk and after double checking to make sure he had put his name on the test, placed it face down on the stack. Castiel smiled up at him, making Dean’s heart slam hard against his rib cage. He couldn’t remember the last time a guy had made him feel like this, he’d been single for so long now. He smiled back a little wider, letting his eyes linger a moment before he started for the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the hall Dean leaned back against the wall and forced himself to calm down. He was still trying to regulate his breathing ten minutes later when the door opened and Charlie came walking out with two other students. The moment she spotted him she hurried over.

“Dean!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He pushed off the wall and started walking down the hall. She fell in step next to him.

“Were you waiting for Castiel?” She asked excitedly.

“No, I was waiting for you. Did you put him up to this?” He demanded.

“No! I mean, I know he likes you, he told me a couple of weeks ago, but he asked me to stay out of it, so I did. He thinks that people being pushed together will end up with them resenting one another, so I kept my mouth shut. I actually agree with that. Really, all we do is play video games, usually me in my dorm and him in his apartment, or we get together once in a while and watch movies. He’s so sweet but a little socially awkward so he doesn’t have a lot of friends.” 

“He really likes me?” He was stunned by that.

“Why is that so hard to believe? You’re a good looking guy. I know you probably don’t notice, but I do. Girls everywhere whisper about how hot they think you are and how they wonder if you’re single. Castiel said he finds you very attractive but it’s your brains that are a turn on. Apparently your papers are his favorite to read because you give the most detailed answers. Though he won’t tell me what you put in them.” 

They stepped out into the warm afternoon sun.

“So now what?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a text message.

Castiel: Last student is gone, class is officially OVER. Is Dean with you? Do you think he’ll text?

She giggled and glanced up at Dean before answering.

Charlie: He’s a nervous wreck, lol. Keep your phone close, he’ll text. 

“Are you going to text him? He’s as nervous as you are.” She looked up at Dean.

“Is that him?” He tried to peek at her phone screen but she moved it so he couldn’t.

“Yes. He said the last student left and he asked if I was with you and if you would text him.” She replied. Her phone buzzed again and he looked anxiously at it.

“Check and see if that’s him.”

“Why? You have his number now. Text him yourself.” She bumped his arm and smiled up at him. He smiled back as he pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, reading it again.

“He wants to take me for lunch. Where do you think he’ll want to go? I’m hoping somewhere other than the cafeteria.” He murmured as he entered the number into his phone. His fingers were shaking as he wrote out the first text.

Dean: Hi, this is Dean.

Somehow they had started drifting back towards his dorm. His phone chimed with a notification rather quickly.

Castiel: Hello, Dean. I’m happy that you decided to text me. I would like for you to join me for lunch. That’s if you want to. No pressure. If not, that’s ok too.

“What did he say?” Charlie asked. Dean smiled and showed her the screen.

“Aww!” She gushed. He snickered and typed back.

Dean: Sure, lunch sounds nice. Where were you thinking?

Cas: I can leave that up to you. I’m rather sick of the cafeteria to be honest.

Dean: I know a great place. Do you want to meet there or…

Cas: I drive, but I don’t have a car.

Dean: I do. Where do you want to meet and when? I can pick you up?

Castiel: I’ll be available in ten minutes. I am finishing something up with Professor Morgan. We can meet out front of the Psych building?

Dean: I’ll just stick around and wait. Don’t rush on my account.

Castiel: Alright. I’ll see you in a few minutes.

Dean took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself again. He had a date. He had a date with the hottest guy he’d seen in his entire four years at this school. His nerves were fried!

He startled when Charlie patted his shoulder. “Well, I’m going home. I’m exhausted and I need a nap. Call me later, let me know how your date went, ok?” She asked.

“Yeah, ok.” He replied. She kissed his cheek before heading in the direction of her dorm. There was a bench nearby so he hurried over to it and sat down before his legs gave out. He watched as people walked around. He could spot the seniors, they looked exhausted but happy to be finished with college as a whole. Dean still wasn’t sure if he was actually finished. He was contemplating getting his master’s in education but wasn’t sure what school he wanted to continue it at. He’d been offered a scholarship to stay here and he had another two weeks still to decide if he wanted to stay. When his phone vibrated he jumped. He pulled it out and woke it up.

Castiel: Walking out now.

Dean’s heart leapt into his throat. He looked up, watching the door and a moment later Castiel came walking out. Who on earth could make khakis look that good for heaven’s sake?! He was looking around and Dean stood up, waving at him. He smiled as he spotted Dean and started walking towards him.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God, keep your cool…” Dean hissed to himself as the man drew closer. The last thing he wanted was to look like an idiot.

“Hi.” He said softly when Castiel stopped in front of him. This was the first time they’d really just stood in front of one another and he noticed Castiel was a couple of inches shorter. Castiel smiled brightly. This wasn’t his in class smile that he saved for students and staff. This was one that only people in his private life were privy to. It made Dean giddy knowing the man was sharing even this little part of himself with him.

“Hi. I’m starving, where did you want to go?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, my aunt owns a bar about ten minutes from here. Do you like burgers?” 

“I love them.” Castiel’s voice was deep when he was going over things in class, but now? Standing this close? It sent shivers down Dean’s spine to hear it. 

“My car’s this way.” Dean stuck his hands in his pocket and they started walking.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you that the paper you wrote on diseases and disorders of the brain? Professor Morgan would like to send it in to Psych Monthly. It was very well written and he was very impressed by your detail and knowledge.” Castiel said.

“Yeah? I’d be published? That will look great on my transcripts.” Dean smiled thinking about adding that to his growing list of accomplishments.

“Yes it will. Are continuing your education after this year?” Castiel asked.

“I am, it’s matter of deciding where I want to go. I was offered a scholarship to stay here, get my masters here. Basically in four years’ time I’ll be where you’re at now.” Dean replied.

“I’ve been student teaching for two years now. I start a position at Westville in the fall.” Castiel said. “It feels like I’ve been in school forever.”

“I bet. I’m not looking forward to another four years, but if I double my course load, I can finish in a little more than thirty six months. I’m debating whether it’s worth it.” 

They had reached the east parking lot and Dean pointed at his car. “That’s my baby.” 

Castiel looked up, his gaze going to the sleek, black car at the back of the lot. “Wow, she’s gorgeous.” 

Dean beamed at the compliment. “Thank you, she’s my pride and joy.” 

They walked to the car and Dean unlocked the passenger side first, holding the door open for Castiel whose bright smile returned as he got in. Dean went around to his side in time to see Castiel leaning over to unlock his door for him.

“Thanks.” He said as he got in.

“She’s stunning, have you had her long?” Castiel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“My dad bought her a couple of years before I was born. Kept her in mint condition. Later I started her maintenance. A few years back my dad wrapped her around a tree. Told me that if I could restore her, she was mine. So I did.” Dean patted the dashboard gently and smiled. 

“You did a fantastic job. So you’re knowledgeable in car repairs and in the early stages of psychiatric medicine. I’m rather impressed.” Castiel grinned and Dean laughed.

“I can cook and dance too, but don’t tell anyone that last part. I have a reputation to uphold.” He winked at Castiel, laughing harder when those blue eyes widened in surprise. Talking with the teacher turned out to be easier than he’d thought it would be. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Roadhouse. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here before.” Castiel said as they got out and started for the doors.

“If my aunt didn’t feed me regularly I’d be surviving on ramen and cheap pizzas. I can make a burger as good as hers, but it’s hard to do as a broke college student.” Dean said with a chuckle as he held the door open. Castiel gifted him with another beautiful smile as they headed inside. A girl with dark hair styled in a pixie cut came to seat them.

“You need menus, Dean?” She asked once they were sitting at a booth near the back.

“Cas here will. And I want iced tea, today Stacy. Not beer.” He told her. She nodded and walked away, returning a few seconds later with a menu that she handed to Castiel.

“I’d like sweet tea, if you have it.” He said.

“Of course, I’ll be back with your drinks in a few.”

“Do you know everyone that works here?” Castiel asked once she had left. Dean nodded.

“Pretty much. There are new faces from time to time, but this was my first job. The moment I could work, I came here. Started washing dishes at fourteen and serving at sixteen. My aunt wanted me to get my license to tend bar this summer because it’ll be a madhouse, but I’m still trying to decide what I want to do. I need a break, even if it’s just for a few weeks. Time to decompress.”

“I understand that. I’m doing the same thing. This was a busy year for me. Aside from student teaching I’ve been finishing up the last of my own courses. I took the majority of my finals last week and I’m glad. I’d have been a zombie if I had to do them this week.” Castiel said with a short laugh.

“Like me?” Dean asked, laughing with him. Castiel’s expression turned to a mixture of embarrassment and guilt.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I should have waited, you must be exhausted!”

Dean shook his head. “It’s fine. I would have said no if I were too tired. I-I wanted to have lunch with you.” He looked down shyly as he felt his face getting warm. His hands were sitting on the table in front of him and it startled him when Castiel reached over and placed one hand over his. He smiled up at the other man.

“I’m glad you said yes. It was a very long three months for me waiting to ask you out. I thought maybe you were interested but…” He bit down on his lower lip. Dean thought he looked cute when he was nervous.

“But you weren’t sure until Charlie opened her mouth?” Dean concluded. Castiel winced and nodded.

“I was going to take a chance anyway. Wouldn’t have been the first time I’d asked a straight guy out if I’d been wrong.”

“Y-you’re not wrong. But I’m sure Charlie told you as much.” Dean turned one hand over so he could hold Castiel’s. It was way overdue that he stopped hiding. When the server came with their drinks she noted their hands and grinned as she sent their drinks down.

“Ready to order yet?” She asked.

“Give us ten minutes?” Dean looked up at her and she nodded. 

“Sure.”

She bounced away and Dean turned his attention back to Castiel.

“Are you comfortable?” Castiel gave his hand a squeeze for emphasis.

“Yeah, I’m ok. It’s not like I don’t date. I just don’t date anyone at school.” Dean threaded their fingers together. He was admiring Castiel’s perfectly manicured hand and how warm it felt against his own.

“Charlie tried to volunteer information about you but I asked her not to. I didn’t feel it was right. I hope she showed me the same respect. I asked her to keep anything I told her in confidence.” Castiel said.

“She didn’t even tell me until last week that you two were friends. I asked her about something today and she said she was going to be busy reinstalling Fallout Four on your computer tonight. You don’t strike me as the type to play video games, if I’m being honest.” 

Castiel smiled at that. “Never judge a book by its cover. People assume my brother Gabriel is a lazy, candy guzzling couch potato with no life. If they actually took the time to get to know him they’d realize he’s a very well off game designer with his own company, a couple million in the bank, and he’s a social butterfly. The candy guzzling part is correct though. It’s a miracle he still has all of his own teeth. People assume I’m quiet and shy, and that I probably spend my every waking moment either grading papers or reading.”

“And the truth is?” Dean asked.

“I have my own house because I’ve published six books over the last ten years. I play video games, I read more comic books than real books, if I’m being truthful, but I also read a lot of books, if that tells you anything. I am rather introverted, but I’m friendly, and when I like someone, I act on it. You only live once, right?” His smile was flirtatious yet still friendly, and in that moment Dean wanted to kiss him. Of course Stacy came back right then.

“Ready to order?” She asked. Castiel looked down at the still unopened menu.

“Oh, I didn’t even open it.” He looked up at Dean. “Burgers are good you said?”

“The best, aside from the ones I make.” Dean replied. Castiel smiled at him before looking up at Stacy.

“I’ll have a burger. Bacon, lettuce, tomato, ketchup. No onion, please. And whatever fries you have.”

She scribbled his order down before turning to Dean. “The usual?”

“Sounds good.” He replied, grinning up at her. She laughed and patted his shoulder.

“So predictable.” She teased.

“Hey, am not!” He was still grinning.

“Well, you sure threw me for a loop today. Who’s your date here?” She looked over at Castiel.

“This is Cas. He was the aide to my psych professor. I’m done though. Graduation is in two weeks and finals were today.” He replied. It felt freeing admitting it to someone other than just Charlie.

“And I didn’t want to wait any longer to ask him out.” Castiel added.

“That’s so sweet! Oh, Dean, Ellen’s in back. I didn’t tell her that you’re here, but Ash did. I don’t know what you have or haven’t told her.” She squeezed his shoulder as she started back to the kitchen.

“So no one knows? What is your orientation, if you don’t mind my asking.” Castiel asked once she had walked away.

“I’m gay. And no, none of my family or friends knew until Charlie got pushy a few weeks ago and tried to set me up with another girl. She did that all through middle school and high school. I’d finally had enough. I figured she’d be cool. Besides, I’ve hidden that part of myself long enough. I’m twenty one, I shouldn’t have to pretend to be something I’m not just to please people that don’t even give a crap about me.” Dean picked at a nick in the table as he talked. Castiel could sense he was nervous, and from the little information Charlie had given him, he assumed the uncaring people of which Dean spoke of was his father. For Dean’s sake he hoped his aunt would be more accepting. He looked up in time to see a woman with long dark hair walking towards the table.

“Dean, is that your aunt?” Castiel asked. Dean looked up, spotting her. He gave Cas’ hand one more squeeze before letting go so he could stand up and hug the woman.

“Hey sweetheart, classes are over?” She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

“Yep, last finals were today. I’m so glad it’s done!” He sighed. 

“So, who’s your friend?” She turned to look at Castiel who immediately stood up and offered his hand.

“My name is Castiel.” 

She shook his hand and smiled warmly. “Nice to meet you.” Her brown eyes turned back to Dean and she arched an eyebrow in question.

“Uh, Ellen, Cas is…my date. H-he asked me out this afternoon.” He was nervous, afraid of how she would react. She wasn’t John, he told himself. She actually loved him. Her expression relaxed and her smile was warmer than ever when she looked at Castiel again.

“Are you a student, honey?”

“I just finished graduate school, actually.” He replied.

“Oh, an older man!” She nudged Dean who was already ten shades of red but he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, nudging her in return.

“Well, first dates are difficult enough as it is, but if you get past the third, I want you to have Dean bring you by for Sunday dinner one night. We eat as a family and you will be more than welcome.” 

Castiel was humbled by her kindness and acceptance. “Thank you ma’am.”

“You boys enjoy your meal. I’ll see you Sunday, sugar.” She pinched Dean’s cheek one last time before walking away. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until she was gone. It came out almost as a whoop. Castiel reached out, touching his arm.

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, that was…God I love that woman.” Dean’s laugh was shaky and when Castiel motioned for them both to sit down again, he nodded and did exactly that. He didn’t exactly trust his legs.

“She’s very nice.” Castiel said.

“Yeah, she’s the best. She took my brother and me in when we were just kids. Couldn’t have asked for better parents.” Dean was ringing his hands in his lap, the stress of having just told Ellen was still there because now he had to tell his brother, his uncle, his cousin…

“Hey.” 

He looked up to see Castiel holding out his hand, palm up. He smiled and reached out to hold it, their fingers slotting together perfectly.

“I’ve been where you are. My dad is a minister, so it was not fun telling him. He was upset, didn’t talk to me for about six months until my mother and all of my siblings told him what an ass he was being. It took a long time to heal, but we’re in a good place now. Took me a lot longer to come out, but…I’m happy now with who I am. Anyone that doesn’t accept me, I just don’t need them in my life.” Castiel told him.

“Did you lose anyone when you came out?” Dean asked.

“A few people that I thought were friends but proved very quickly that they were not. And honestly? I’m happier without them. They were so judgmental about everything and everyone. I was never like that.” Castiel replied.

They talked until the food came and they reluctantly had to let go of one another. The conversation continued throughout the meal and long after it was over. The place wasn’t busy so Dean didn’t mind lingering and talking with Castiel. The man was as funny and intelligent as he was handsome, and Dean wasn’t ready for the date to end. When Castiel’s phone chimed, Dean cocked his head.

“Was that Gir?” He asked. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, Charlie picked out her own alert for when she texts.” He pulled his phone out and read the text. “Wow, is it that late? She’s at my house now waiting.” He looked up shyly. “Um, do you want to come over? Maybe play Fallout with me?”

“Heck yeah! I’ve been dying to play that but I don’t have the money to buy it yet. Besides, I’d like to try it out beforehand.” Dean flagged Stacy down and Castiel paid before Dean could argue. As they started for the door Dean reached out and tentatively took his hand.

“I had a great afternoon, thank you.”

Castiel squeezed his hand and smiled. “Me too. I’d like to do this again. Maybe Saturday? Or Friday. School’s done, so no more papers to grade.”

“Yeah, Friday works. I have to spend the weekend packing up my dorm if I decide not to stay. If I do decide to stay, then I have to move across campus, to the grad school dorms. Either way, I have to pack. But I’m not bothering to start til Saturday.” Dean held open the door for him as they stepped out into the early evening air.

“I can help you pack, if I’m not being too presumptuous. Unless it would be too weird, or you’d be tired of seeing me.” Castiel blushed and looked down at the ground. He was afraid of being too clingy too soon. He’d lost boyfriends that way in the past.

“No, I could use the help. Charlie said she’d help, but it’ll take all day if it’s just her and me. She has to stop for snack and gaming breaks like every five minutes.” Dean laughed.

“Alright. Just let me know what dorm and what time to be there. I don’t mind helping at all. I can bring boxes too.” Castiel offered.

“More boxes can’t hurt. I only have about fifteen, and most of them are small.” Dean opened the passenger door for him again and Castiel smiled. For just the briefest moment he paused in front of Dean and the younger man held his breath, but then he was ducking his head and sitting down. Dean exhaled sharply once he had closed the door and moved around to the driver’s seat. It was definitely going to be interesting dating this man!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Castiel’s house was short and he directed Dean to pull into his driveway. The house was small, enough for one person, and if Dean had to find a single word to describe it, he’d have gone with ‘quaint’. Charlie was sitting on the front stairs when they pulled up, a huge grin on her face when they got out together.

“So…did you guys have a nice lunch?” She asked.

“It was very nice. We went to the Roadhouse and I met his aunt, Ellen. She’s a lovely lady.” Castiel said as he climbed the stairs and pulled his keys out to unlock the door. Charlie looked up at Dean, her expression one of surprise.

“Ellen knows?”

“She does now. She’s cool with it.” Dean motioned for her to go inside first, and he closed the door behind them. 

It was clear Charlie had been in the house before as she knew exactly where the computer was, and she plopped down on the couch and began working on it.

“Would you like something to drink?” Castiel asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

“I brought juice, I’m good!” Charlie said.

Dean hovered in the living room, unsure whether to follow Castiel or just stay where he was. Castiel popped his head out of the kitchen. “You can come in Dean, I don’t bite.” He teased.

Dean blushed and followed him. “Water is fine.” He said. He watched as Castiel poured two glasses and handed him one. 

Castiel leaned back against the counter by the sink and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Excuse me, I’m hot.” He explained as he took off the dress shirt. 

‘ _You have no idea_ ’. Dean thought.

Underneath it was a Pink Floyd shirt that made Dean smile to see.

“You have good taste in music.” Dean pointed at the shirt. Castiel grinned and looked down at it.

“Thank you. Want to see my album collection? I know how that sounds, but I really do have a pretty nice one.” He laughed and peered up through his dark lashes in a way that Dean found incredibly sexy.

“Albums? Not CD’s?” Dean asked.

“Albums. I’ll even let you touch them.” His tone was flirty and Dean loved it.

“Sounds like you’re already figuring out my kinks.” He laughed. 

“That’s always the fun part.” Castiel held out a hand and Dean took it, letting the man pull him along as they left the kitchen.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes. I’m showing Dean my albums.” Castiel called out as they passed through the living room.

“Albums…right…” Charlie laughed.

“Oh shut up!” Dean laughed. 

Castiel led Dean into the first room off the living room. It was a den, complete with fireplace, and movie posters. Dean looked around in wide eyed wonder. This was a man cave to die for. Castiel had let go of his hand and moved across the room to a shelving unit. The top few shelves held DVD’s, but the bottom three were filled with records. Dean followed him, his jaw falling as he took in the sheer number.

“Dude, this is so cool!” 

Castiel motioned for Dean to sit next to him on the floor and he pulled out a few, handing them over.

“I asked my dad for his collection, which he gave me about three hundred. Some were garbage and I donated them, but most were mint condition. Then my brother Michael called me up a couple years ago and said he was cleaning house, asked if I wanted his collection too. So I got another hundred or so. A lot of these were gifts from my family, at Christmas, my birthday, graduations, stuff like that.” He explained. Dean was in absolute awe.

“I was going to say, I want to show you my collection but it’s nowhere near as cool as this. Probably everything I own is already somewhere in this one.”

“Is it in your dorm?” Castiel shifted closer, leaning back on one arm as he looked over at Dean.

“Yeah. Well, most of it. I have about two hundred. I brought my favorites with me. Ellen has the rest in my room back home.”

“You live with Ellen?” Castiel asked.

“I do, but the dorm was included in my scholarships, and I wanted to see what it would be like to be on my own. I’m kind of not looking forward to going back home, but I don’t have the money to get my own apartment. I plan to work in my uncle’s garage this summer. It’s decent money.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They talked and discussed their favorite albums and concerts they had seen as they went through his collection, and Dean was intensely aware of how close Castiel was, and how good he smelled. He found himself leaning closer as well, until their shoulders brushed and he could feel the other man’s breath against his skin as he leaned in to point out certain details on album covers, and the butterflies in his stomach were going nuts every time they touched, every time Castiel looked at him. 

“This is an amazing collection. I hope you got it appraised and insured.” Dean said.

“I did. It’s my most valuable possession.” Cas replied proudly.

“Baby’s mine. I spring for higher insurance because I don’t want to have to rebuild her again.” Dean laughed. Cas chuckled with him. He took the album Dean was holding and slid it back onto the shelf. This time when he leaned back, he put both hands flat on the floor behind him. He peered up at Dean through his lashes and licked his lips.

“Dude, you are not playing fair.” Dean said, smiling. Castiel tilted his head, giving him that flirtatious smile again.

“I never said I played fair.”

“Fuck.” Dean was tired of being teased. He knew what Castiel wanted, and first date or not, he was going to kiss him. 

Dean moved with more confidence than he felt as he leaned in, one hand cupping the back of Castiel’s head as he brought their lips together. It was soft, tentative, as he tried not to overstep any boundaries. He let Castiel take the lead, staying still as the man sat up, one hand finding its way to Dean’s hip as the other tangled in the front of his tee shirt. They hadn’t involved tongues yet, and Dean sensed that Castiel wasn’t quite ready for that either. When they finally parted Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s.

“I don’t normally kiss on the first date, I want you to know that.” He said.

“Me either. I swear your mouth is irresistible though.” Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly again.

“Mmm, I could do this all night, but then we’d probably get into a world of trouble, so why don’t we go see if Charlie is finished so we can play?” Castiel stood up, holding out a hand and Dean took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Castiel held on to his hand as they made their way back to the living room.

“Collection’s pretty sweet, isn’t it?” Charlie asked when they walked in.

“It puts mine to shame. His is fantastic.” Dean followed Cas over to the couch and sat down next to Charlie as he watched Cas connect the cord from the laptop to the giant 50 inch television in front of them. 

“I’ll let you play first.” Castiel plucked the laptop from Charlie’s hands, ignoring her complaint and handed it to Dean before he sat down on the other side of him, laying one arm casually across the back of the couch and leaning closer as Dean started to set up his character.

For the next two hours they took turns, one playing while the other two advised. Dean thought it was the most amazing experience seeing it on the television screen instead of on the laptop, and he cheered every time one of them advanced further.

“You know those books I told you I wrote?” Castiel asked as he closed up the laptop later that night.

“Yeah, you never did tell me what you write.”

“I told you what my brother does. He designs games. I, however, write the game manuals and the cheat sheets. I’ve written them for six of the games he already has out, and I have several more in the works for games I’m demoing for him. Have you ever played August Falls?” Castiel set the laptop on the coffee table and turned to look at Dean.

“Yeah, that game is awesome. Your brother designed it?”

Castiel nodded. “And I wrote the manual for it. Our brother Luke does the cover art and illustrations. It was so popular and the manual sold like crazy. He designed it so you almost can’t play without the manual. Worked for me, I made a pretty good amount off it.” He looked past Dean to Charlie who had fallen asleep, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

“Don’t worry about her, I’ll take her home.” Dean said. He bumped her leg and her head shot up. 

“I finished the damn test!” Her words slurred and she frowned as she looked around, taking in her location. “Oh, we’re still at Castiel’s?”

“Yeah. Here, go out to the car, I’ll be there in a minute.” Dean handed her the keys and she left, closing the door behind her. He turned his attention back to Castiel with the intention of asking him what he wanted to do Friday, but suddenly the man was kissing him again. It was brief but hinted at things the man was capable of doing to bring Dean to his knees if he stuck around long enough to find out. He definitely wanted to stick around.

“Wow.” He gasped when Castiel sat back again.

“Sorry, I should have asked.” The man apologized.

“It’s alright. I sort of sent Charlie out to the car because I wanted to kiss you again too. You saved me the hassle of trying to find a reason.” Dean brought a hand up to gently caress the man’s jaw. He liked the way Castiel leaned into his touch.

“I would like to take you out to dinner Friday. Something nice. Does that sound good?” Castiel asked. Dean felt like he could drown in those blue eyes. He nodded.

“Dinner Friday sounds amazing. Should I pick you up here?” Dean was finding it hard to resist kissing this man.

“Yes, I’ll make reservations tomorrow. A two day notice should be good enough for them to reserve a table, the place isn’t four star, but for a second date, I think it will do quite nicely. I hardly ever eat anywhere remotely fancy, but I want to take you somewhere nice.” Castiel was saying. Dean smiled. Most of the guys he dated took him to bars, pubs, or *cringe* _night clubs_. He hated those places. Once or twice he’d gone on a real, honest to gosh dinner date, but nothing that ever required reservations or even a tie, really. It was exciting to think that Castiel wanted to take him someplace nice.

 

“Ok. Just text me that morning to know what time to be here.” 

They stood up and Castiel walked him to the door. As he opened it he looked up once more at Dean.

“I had a wonderful afternoon with you, and tonight as well. I like you, Dean, a lot more than I expected to this soon. If I overstep my boundaries, please, tell me. I don’t want to chase you away because I’m too forward or anything.”

“I’ll be the first person to tell you, trust me. And I like you too, Cas. A lot. I’ll see you Friday?”

Castiel nodded and Dean leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek before stepping out onto the porch and hurrying down the steps.

“Kissing already?” Charlie teased as Dean got in, taking the keys from her and starting the car.

“He was hinting at it for hours. It felt right.” Dean shrugged.

“He likes you a lot, and it’s clear you like him too. Do you plan to tell Sam?” She asked.

He sighed deeply as he backed out of Castiel’s driveway, giving one last wave before putting the car in drive and heading back towards the university.

“I’m not going to have a choice. Ellen knows and already invited him to Sunday dinner. So if this gets past the first few dates…”

“And it will. You guys have so much chemistry it’s ridiculous.” She snorted.

“Ok, so when it is past those first few dates, I’ll be bringing him home to meet Bobby, Sam, and Jo. Tell me you’ll be there too.” He pleaded.

“Of course, you’re my family. But I think they’ll love him. I told you he was a great guy.” She punched him playfully in the arm.

“He’s sexy as hell, and he’s a flirt. I had not expected that.” Dean laughed.

“Have you been dating all this time?” She asked. He did a little noncommittal half shrug.

“Sort of? I’ve been on a few dates, and had a couple of boyfriends, but nothing super serious. I think…” He bit down on his lower lip for a moment before finishing that sentence. “I think maybe I could be serious about Cas. He’s incredible. I’m dying to get to know him better.”

“Wow, Dean Winchester thinking of long term relationships. I’m impressed.” There was no sarcasm in her voice. “He’s good for you, Dean, and I think you’re good for him.” She yawned. 

He smiled to himself as she dozed off again. Castiel was amazing and he was couldn’t wait to see him again Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed that you all like this one! Leave me a comment and kudos, you all know I love them!


End file.
